Ouroboros
Ouroboros '(身喰らう蛇, ''mikurau hebi), sometimes written as "Uroboros" and also known as "The Society", is a mysterious organisation that operates from the shadows. With its access to powerful, talented agents and the latest technological advances, it is (in)directly involved of many incidents that occur in Zemuria. Their ideals often clash with those of other parties, such as long-time rival the Septian Church and more recently the Bracer Guild. Grandmaster Ouroboros is led by '''Grandmaster (盟主, meishu), whose identity remains shrouded in mystery. Her voice actor of the Ouroboros Report drama CD was female and it is hence believed Grandmaster is female. During one scene in Sora no Kiseki the 3rd, Campanella reports the outcome of the Gospel Project to Grandmaster in the Celestial Globe, Ouroboros' virtual meeting room. Unlike the other Anguis, she laments the passing of Anguis No. 3, George Weissmann, during the Gospel Project. She also laments the sacrifice of Legion No. II, Leonhardt, whom she had given his demon sword Kernviter through forging with Divergent Laws, and demonstrates a profound sense of responsibility over both deaths. Anguis The Anguis '(蛇の使徒, ''hebi no shito), something literally "Snake Apostles", consists of the upper echolons of Ouroboros, consisting of seven members in total. They are in charge of the strategic planning and command of the final phase of the Grandmaster's ORPHEUS Project. The First Anguis He is the mediator between the Grandmaster and the other Anguis, and reports the progress of Ouroboros' plans to the Grandmaster. While his identity and whereabouts are currently unknown, he speaks in a polite manner. The Second Anguis The position of Second Anguis is currently filled by Vita Clotilde, the Azure Abyss. Vita is a bewitching 24-year old woman, whom was first heard speaking in Sora no Kiseki the 3rd and revealed as Anguis in Sen no Kiseki. Prior to her reveal, she has been encounter as an opera singer using the same name, and as the popular radio show host Misty. She is a descendant of the Hexenbreed, which historically have played an important role in the history of Erebonia. The Third Anguis The position of Third Anguis was originally filled by George Weissmann, the Faceless. Weismann was a 37-year old bespectacled man whose name is not known. He is addressed by the Legion as "Professor" and was in charge of the Gospel Project. He was also able to manipulate the memories and conciousness of his targets, in which he found great pleasure. His devil weapon, a staff forged through Divergent Laws, is capable of manipulating the attribute of space. When his plans were thwarted in Sora no Kiseki SC, he stored the Gospel Plan's target, the Aureole, in his staff and during his escape, a salt bolt shot by Kevin Graham turned him into salt. Campanella appeared, destroyed whatever remained of Weissmann and took the staff with him to report to Grandmaster. Presently, the position of Third Anguis is filled by Mariabell Crois, the daughter of International Bank of Crossbell president Dieter Crois. She was the mastermind behind the Azure Zero Plan and descendant of the Crois family, who have been trying to re-create the Demiourgos, the Sept-Terrion of Mirage, through the means of alchemy. She was invited to Ouroboros by Grandmaster in order to succeed Weissmann as the Third Anguis. The Fourth Anguis A young man and a smooth talker. His current identity or whereabouts are unknown. The Fifth Anguis An older man, referred to as sinner or heretic (破戒, hakai). A dialogue between the First and Seventh Anguis in ''Ao no Kiseki ''suggest that the Fifth Anguis is currently in Erebonia. The Sixth Anguis The position of Sixth Anguis is currently filled by Doctor F. Novartis. Known as an old mad scientist, he is the leader of the Thirteen Factories. He is willing to resort to sacrifices to satisfy is own intellectual interests. The Seventh Anguis The position of Seventh Anguis is currently filled by Arianhrod, the Saint of Steel. A woman equipped in helmet and heavy armour with long, blonde hair. Her noble personality has a strong disgust of inhumane acts and is not one to forgive her opponents easily. Although she has mastered multiple weapons, her weapon of choice is an enormous calvary spear. She is considered the strongest fighter in Zemuria. She is in command of the Eisenritter. Legion The '''Legion (執行者, shikkousha), in XSEED's localisation referred to as Enforcers, are prominent agents of Ouroboros that execute the plans drafted by the upper echelons. Though each and everyone of them is powerful in their own way, outstanding work for Ouroboros is rewarded by the Grandmaster. * Legion No. 0, Campanella the Fool. * Legion No. I, MacBurn the Cataclystic Fire. * Legion No. II, Leonhardt the Bladelord. * Legion No. VI, Luciola the Bewitching Bell. * Legion No. VIII, Walter the Direwolf. * Legion No. IX, Sharon the Razor Wire. * Legion No. X, Blueblanc the Phantom Thief. * Legion No. XIII, Joshua the Black Fang. * Legion No. XV, Renne the Angel of Slaughter. * Legion No. unknown, Shirley Orlando. Category:Organisations